


Mad Moon Risin'

by Adara_Rose



Series: MadMoon drabbles [1]
Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: Somewhere along the line something had changed. Shadow wasn’t sure what that was, but it had lead to him ending up here, on a cheap motel bed, on top of the wildest ride he'd ever had.





	Mad Moon Risin'

**Author's Note:**

> You know you're into a fandom when you write pwps with really shitty titles.

Shadow had never even considered sex with anyone who wasn't Laura since… well, since he’d met Laura. That she had not only cheated, but died with another man’s dick in her mouth, hadn't changed that. But somewhere along the line something had changed. He wasn’t sure what that was, but it had lead to him ending up here, on a cheap motel bed, on top of the wildest ride he'd ever had. But he sure as  _ hell _ wasn’t complaining.

 

“Shad-oooh” Sweeney keened as he nearly arched of the bed, clutching at his shoulders with a desperation that caused bloody scratches. It made him hotter than any of the rough shit Laura had ever made him do. The leprechaun’s legs were clasped around his waist as if afraid he’d vanish, and the way the man undulated and writhed under him was the hottest thing he’d seen in his life.

 

“Fuck, babe” Shadow panted as he braced himself on his elbows, ramming his cock into his partner with almost brutal force. It was way harder than he’d ever fucked anyone, but the way the grunts spewed from Sweeney’s mouth at every thrust reassured him it was  _ just right. _

 

The leprechaun's red hair was matted with sweat, his skin flushed, his steadily leaking cock jerking between them every time Shadow slammed home, pushing them both a bit further up on the bed. The bedsprings were creaking, the bedframe banging against the wall in a rhythm as beautiful as it was obscene, creating a symphony of pleasure and debauchery.

 

“More” Sweeney gasped through kiss-swollen lips, his heels digging into the back of Shadow’s thighs. His slender fingers gripped Shadow’s ass, clutching at the flexing muscles like a drowning man at a piece of driftwood. “Harder!”

 

“You won’t be able to walk, babe” Shadow groaned as he threw his head back, crying out at the intensity.

  
“If I can walk once you’re- nnngh- done with me you ain’t - _ yes!- _ done.”

 

Shadow laughed, a wild triumphant sound, as he pressed his knees into the mattress, bracing himself. The slight change in angle made him hit the leprechaun’s prostate dead on, and the man’s hoarse cries turned into wild screams. He clawed at Shadow’s back, raised his hips to meet every thrust, shuddered and howled and through it all he still looked at Shadow like he was something out of this world.

 

It was the look in those eyes that finally proved too much for Shadow; he buried his face in the leprechaun’s sweat soaked skin and started rutting in earnest, like a dog breeding a really wild bitch. Sweeney’s screams turned triumphant, his head fell back.

 

“Shadow!” he wailed as Shadow ruthlessly pummeled his prostate, fucking him like he was nothing but a willing hole. Like Laura had wanted him to fuck her but he couldn’t because you didn’t fuck girls like that. Not even faithless whores like Laura.

 

But it wasn’t Laura going wild under him; it was the most infuriating gorgeous asshole he’d ever met and he fucked like he had something to prove and Sweeney took it like it wasn’t enough. Like he hadn’t fucked him five times in three hours all over this shitty hotel room.

 

Shadow gripped the bed frame which was threatening to shake apart as he rammed his dick so far up Sweeney’s ass he didn’t know where he ended and the other man began and let go, screaming at the intensity as white flashed before his eyes. Somewhere in the distance he felt Sweeney bite his shoulder as the leprechaun joined him in ecstasy.

 

Sometime later he came back to himself and found himself lying on the floor in the broken remains of the bed. Sweeney was still under him, hot and sweaty and filthy and fucking  _ perfect _ .

 

“Shit” Shadow gasped, “there goes the deposit.”

 

“Fuck that” Sweeney groaned as he flipped them over, straddling Shadow with a wild, triumphant look on his face. “Better yet, fuck  _ me. _ ”

 

“I just did, babe.”

 

“Told you” Sweeney grinned as he began rocking his hips in a way that made Shadow’s exhausted and sore body perk up and pay attention, “if I can still move when you’re done,  _ you’re not done _ .”


End file.
